lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Body Count (2009)
Dublin, Ireland |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |lastevent=Resurrection |nextevent=All-Stars }} LPW Body Count was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Insanity brand. The event took place at the Kilmainham Gaol in Dublin, Ireland during the 14.5 cycle on August 17, 2009. The official theme song was "Undead" by Hollywood Undead. During the cycle, Insanity GM Little Red entered every Insanity and select Inferno superstars into a brand-wide competition called Body Count. The premise of the competition was for the top five wrestlers who could tally the highest Body Count (beating the most opponents in their matches) by the end of the cycle would face X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in the second-ever DeathCube Match. After four stages, the five qualifiers consisted of The Rabbi, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, Inferno's Eddie B, and Hatchet Ryda (who defeated 19 other superstars in a Royal Beanstalk match to qualify). In the DeathCube main event, Hatchet Ryda outlasted his five opponents to win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, last eliminating Eddie. During the post-match celebration, LPW CEO D. Hammond Samuels and Little Red came out to criticize Hatchet's marketability as champion. After beating down Hatchet and containing Hatchet's allies by aid of Public Enemy Risk Control and the CRASH Unit, Samuels reunited The Illuminati with SoL, Phantom Lord, and Krimson Mask. As the prison riot escalated, The Illuminati escaped by helicopter. In other matches, cYnical defeated ex-lover Little Red in a No-DQ match, Ash Strife defeated Justus, and Andy Savana won the LPW Hardcore Championship when he defeated Hatchet Ryda earlier in the night, defeating him in Solitary Confinement. Background At the conclusion of the Inferno pay-per-view, Take No Prisoners, Insanity GM Little Red's protective monster Krimson Mask defeated Drew Michaels by disqualification. After the match, Krimson Mask held Michaels in the ring when Inferno's mysterious GM The Boss made his first public appearance, revealing himself to be the vile D. Hammond Samuels. With the GMs allied, Samuels announced that he had leveraged a buyout of LPW through his media conglomerate, Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. Due to Michaels' unintentional decisions, company stock hit an all-time low, and Samuels was able to swoop in and purchase LPW at a fraction of the original bargaining price. With LPW under Samuels authority, Insanity GM Little Red devised a brand-wide competition called Body Count, in which every Insanity and select Inferno superstars were scheduled to compete. The premise of the competition was for the top five wrestlers who could tally the highest Body Count (beating the most opponents in their matches) by the end of the cycle would face X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in the second-ever DeathCube Match. ''Insanity LIVE from Sydney'' The first stage was held at Insanity LIVE from Sydney, in which the majority of matches consisted of tag team bouts in which the winning team would be awarded +2 points. It was also here that the unthinkable alliance of Samuels and Krimson Mask gained power, when the two ended the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo to win the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. ''Insanity LIVE from Athens'' The second stage held at Insanity LIVE from Athens put emphasis on Insanity's hardcore division. Backstage Brawls also became a factor, with wrestlers given free reign to attack each other backstage to gain Body Count points. Once the night concluded, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, and Shock were tied for the lead with +5 points apiece. In the main event, Hatchet Ryda successfully retained the LPW Hardcore Championship over Killswitch, but after the match he was betrayed by his Psych Ward best friend, Andy Savana. Using Killswitch's cattle prod, Savana zapped Hatchet unconscious, then announced he had decided to join Sudden Death. ''Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge'' led with +9 points.]] The third stage was held at Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge off the Atlantic coast of Lisbon, Portugal. The stipulation of the night was the individual who had the highest amount of Body Count points would gain automatic entry into the DeathCube with a bye week the following show. Pope Fred defeated Steve Monroe to steal his points, then later beat Tromboner Man in a Twitter match to finish at +8 points. Villiano 187 defeated Big B. Brown and co-leaders Mang and Shock to also finish at +8 points. But it was The Rabbi who scored an upset victory over Ash Strife to retain the LPW Transatlantic Championship, and in the process, acquire Strife's points per pre-match stipulation. With +9 points, Rabbi was the first entrant for the DeathCube and awarded a bye the following week. ''Insanity LIVE from Glasgow'' The fourth and final stage took place at Insanity LIVE from Glasgow. In an All or Nothing match, Wevv Mang and Shock wagered their +5 points apiece. Mang gained the victory after reversing a superplex into a sunset-flip powerbomb, thus clinching his spot with +11 points. Despite both having +8 points, Villiano 187 defeated Pope Fred to clinch his spot with +9 points, while also forcing Pope to wait and see if he would gain entry. In the first-ever Royal Beanstalk match, 20 LPW e-wrestlers who were at or under +3 points competed for the fifth DeathCube spot. Entering as the first entrant, Hatchet Ryda outlasted the field to grab the Golden Harp and reach the bottom of the beanstalk ring before runner-up Ash Strife could catch him, tallying +19 points as a result. In the main event qualification match, after stalking X for a full year after he was eliminated by him at Redemption during the Inferno Seven match, Inferno's Eddie B. defeated X in a non-title match to qualify as the final entrant, despite Pope Fred's interference. After four stages, the five DeathCube qualifiers consisted of The Rabbi, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, Hatchet Ryda, and Eddie B. Event Preliminary matches defended the LPW Hardcore Championship against Andy Savana in Solitary Confinement.]] Body Count was held from Kilmainham Gaol, former jailhouse for Ireland’s deadliest criminals. The opening match featured a grudge match between the masked Genocide against newcomer Black Reaper, who dropped Phantom's pupil Dr. Wagner 15 feet from the top of the Royal Beanstalk during the Glasgow show. Reaper wasted no time as he dived over the top rope onto Genocide to start the match on the outside. Reaper took the fight into the stands until Genocide caught him with a spinning back fist. The masked man pushed Reaper into the ring, applying a chinlock to wear down the rookie. Reaper retook control after connecting with a dropkick and roaring elbow, then locked on the Repentance sharpshooter until a rope break ended the rally. Hoping to finish the match, Reaper went to the top rope, but Genocide caught Reaper with a low blow, then piledrove Reaper with a tombstone from the second rope. After the match, Genocide cut a promo directed at Villiano 187 and other participants in the DeathCube match, then preached the Lord’s Prayer in Gaelic. faced Blackwell in a Lights Out match.]] The next match-up featured Hatchet Ryda defending the LPW Hardcore Championship against former-friend-now-enemy, Andy Savana, held in Solitary Confinement under the dwellars of Kilmainham Gaol. The winner would be the first man to escape confinement. Hatchet entered the sub-basement when Savana attacked him with a chain, choking him out after he had mapped out the location. With Hatchet down, Savana took out a baton and clubbed the Hardcore Champion until getting kicked in the mid-section. Hatchet drove Savana into a water sink, but again Savana pulled out another trick by handcuffing himself to his former Psych Ward friend, where Hatchet hip-tossed him into the camera man. Hatchet scrambled for the tazor that was dropped and zapped Savana in the water, but amazingly Savana was prepared with a rubber wet suit that countered most of the shock. Hatchet Ryda refused the pain, hulking up as Savana ran for the exit. Just as Hatchet was about to catch him, Savana revealed a bean bag shotgun, shooting the Wicked Clown in the stomach to drop him. Savana walked out the exit to become the new LPW Hardcore Champion, leaving Hatchet questionable for the DeathCube as he was rushed to a hospital. In a backstage vignette, Son of Shockey warned the roster that he would cure Insanity of its Insanity upon his return to the ring. fought Kafu for the Rookies Championship.]] Third on the card was a Lights Out match between the Psych Ward's Blackwell against Sudden Death's Black Ada stemming from Ada's kidnapping of Blackwell's girlfriend Cristine during the Royal Beanstalk. The match started traditionally until falling out to the arena floor where Ada DDT'd Blackwell into the concrete floor. Despite the move, Blackwell managed to get up, grabbing weapons from prisoners in the audience. Continuing the match, Blackwell got nailed with an Ada-assisted kendo stick, then planting a barstool into Blackwell's leg. Black Ada looked to finish the match by applying a camel clutch, but Cristine came out to cheer her man. Boosted by her presence, Blackwell broke out of the hold, and dropped Ada with a Mafia Kick. After slamming him in the back of the head with a chair, Blackwell grabbed Ada out on the apron and hit the Childhood's End on the steel ringsteps to black out Black Ada. Steve Monroe, the self-made Rookies Champion, defended his created title against former Cult tag team partner, Kafu. The match started with Monroe and Kafu unleashing a series of punches and power moves, with neither big man gaining an advantage. Hoping to take away Monroe's legs, Kafu wrenched on a figure-four leglock until Monroe got out. Intimidated by Monroe's strength, Kafu escaped the ring and suplexed the Rookies Champion into the ring steps, hoping to gain a count-out victory. Before the count of nine, Monroe rolled back into the ring, reversing a Twist of Fate then hitting the Path of Light to successfully retain his title. searched for the Canadian fugitive Killswitch.]] Backstage, bounty hunter Aran Matthews was searching for his opponent, the Canadian fugitive Killswitch. Equipped with a tazor, Matthews was shocked to get tazored himself by Killswitch, leaving him seizuring as Killswitch escaped with the win and his freedom. The following match featured two leaders from the Body Count competition, Pope Fred against Shock, in a match to determine the number one contender to the LPW Transatlantic Championship. The match started with Pope Fred's boyfriend Zest getting into an altercation with Shock's manager, Aiden Irving. While Pope Fred tried to break-up the skirmish, Shock elbowed Pope down and grabbed Pope's manager Roseanne into a Shock Bomb. Before Shock could hit it, Pope clipped Shock from behind and spiked him with a DDT. With Shock on the ground, Pope Fred hit the Leap of Faith from the top rope to gain the quick victory. Backstage, Genocide was seen walking into Little Red's office, leaving many spectators to speculate. went one-on-one against Justus.]] In the seventh match of the evening, Ash Strife faced off against Justus, who despite having just one match in his career, managed to temporarily exorcise the Crazy Ash Killa-demon during the Royal Beanstalk. Hoping to permanently remove CAK from Ash, Justus started the match by nailing him with a steel chair only to phase the 425-pound monster. Justus went to the top rope with an assault of aerial attacks, only to be squashed by Strife's power. Justus kept coming, eventually dropping Ash with a top rope DDT, planting him on the concrete floor. Hoping to finish him off, Strife avoided a top rope missile dropkick and dropped Justus with a huge elbow. Hoping to punish the rookie, Black Reaper came out to assist Justus with a fish tank that contained a giant scorpion inside. Distracted by the emblem of his former tag team partner, Justus connected with the Last Laugh to score a near-fall. CAK broke free from Ash, unleashing a barrage of power to finish Justus by smashing his head with the fish tank. Post-match, CAK bull-charged Reaper to leave both rookies laid out. Backstage, Jonathan Crotchman interviewed Stone, hyping the DeathCube match and how his participation in the first one had shortened his Hall of Fame career. cYnical vs. Little Red In a match that had been building since Homecoming (2006), Insanity GM Little Red Riding Hood curiously booked herself in a No-Disqualification match against cYnical. The feud started when the two had an intimate night before Krimson Mask tried to murder cYnical for deflowering his lifetime companion. Since that time, the two had an on-again-off-again relationship, with the two officially splitting after cYnical used her emotions to infilitrate Krimson Mask's weaknesses and capture the ever-elusive LPW World Heavyweight Championship at Dead Man's Hand. Now as Insanity's General Manager, Little Red tried everything in her power to destroy cYnical, who countered by offering a $250,000 bounty on the heart of his former flame. During the Royal Beanstalk match, Little Red made herself the surprise final entrant to eliminate cYnical, costing him a shot at the World title. fought ex-flame Little Red in a No-DQ match.]] In a match where all four rings were combined into one giant ring, lifetime adversaries Krimson Mask and cYnical started the no-DQ match while Little Red ran away to play hide and seek. After uppercutting cYnical down, Krimson Mask grabbed his battle axe from under the ring, only to miss cYnical once he ducked, then hit him with a sledgehammer to bring the Grimm Reaper down. cYnical went into the audience to track down Little Red, who was heard laughing over the PA system to tease her ex-flame. Krimson Mask followed pursuit and began him fighting in the crowd, hitting him with the Unhappily Ever After through a merchandise booth. As Krimson Mask carried cYnical towards Little Red's hiding spot, Aran Matthews had found Little Red. Before he could collect on the $250,000 bounty, Steve Monroe tackled Matthews with the hope of impressing the Insanity GM. With Monroe reasoning with Mask, cYnical tried to score a roll-up on Little Red only to have the pin broke. Outnumbered 3-to-1, cYnical grabbed a camera and hit Krimson Mask with it, forcing the satellite feed to turn to static. Once the cameras returned, Little Red and cYnical were located outside, with cYnical grabbing her in a chokehold after she hit him with a weak chair shot. Krimson Mask bolted to the screams of his valet, catching cYnical for The End only to receive a hurricanranna DDT for his assistance. With Krimson Mask dazed, cYnical nailed him with a cYnaburst through a dumpster. Her protector defeated, Little Red scurried away to avoid cYnical's wrath. Once returning to ringside, cYnical caught up to Little Red and subjected her to the Negative Outlook. With Little Red knocked loopy, cYnical dragged her in place for the cYntrifical Force, hitting the top-rope move and pinning her for the three-count. After the match, cYnical prepared to finish her off with a fireball to her face, however a number of Public Enemy Risk Control agents repelled from the rafters, with one member deflecting the fireball. Little Red's Knight in Kevlar Armor revealed himself to be LPW CEO, D. Hammond Samuels, telling cYnical he had to protect his investment. Realizing he was far outnumbered, cYnical disappeared in the Flame. Backstage, Hatchet Ryda was told he was not medically cleared to compete in the upcoming DeathCube Match due to broken ribs. Hatchet did not comply, and opted to head to the ring. DeathCube match participants. Left to right: Villiano 187, The Rabbi, X, Wevv Mang, Eddie B, and Hatchet Ryda.]] The main event was the second-ever DeathCube Match for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship; contested between defending champion X against challengers The Rabbi, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, Hatchet Ryda, and Eddie B. The match was moved to the outskirts of the Gaol to accomodate the large cell structure. All six participants would be locked in jailcells until they would be randomly released in five-minute intervals. Additionally, each e-wrestler were assigned with a designated representative who were in charge of throwing in a towel if he determined his participant could not continue. The Rabbi (with "Sick" Nick) and Villiano 187 (with Lou) started the match as the first two entrants. They fought until Wevv Mang (with Mr. Wang) was announced as the third entrant, but Mang did not come out scheduled due to the key to his cell being lost. In the ring, Rabbi took control by hitting a brainbuster and applying the Chanukah Lock onto the weakened Villiano, but Vil willed himself out of the move then bashed Rabbi’s head into the cage. Equipped with weapons, the taped-up Hatchet Ryda (with Insane Clown Posse's Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J) entered as the fourth entrant, spraying Faygo soda into Vil's face and trying to hit the Witching Hour. In a turn of events, Rabbi saved Villiano and double-teamed the injured former LPW Hardcore Champion, hitting double crucifix powerbomb and spearing him in the cage mesh. Vil and Rabbi fought again when X (with Ben Starr) entered as the fifth entrant, but he was picked off by Wevv, who had paid off his guard to delay his arrival. Wevv and Villiano discussed strategy due to their long-time mutual friendship, but X and Rabbi knocked their heads together, then hitting duel neckbreakers. X took advantage with his black steel chair, using it to blindside Rabbi. With X as the only man standing, arch-nemesis Eddie B (with "Ringo" Starr) came out as the sixth and final entrant. .]] With all six competitors in the ring, eliminations could now be counted. Eddie came out on fire, unrelentlessly attacking X. Eddie and Wevv came to heads for the first time since Wevv had voided his deal with Eddie made at Honor Roll, but they instead attacked X together. On the outside, Ringo and Ben Starr got into a narrator fight, only to get taken out by Lou flying off the top of the DeathCube. With a wild melee all over the area, a helicopter flew overhead with a number of ninjas working for Wevv repelling down, opening up parts of the Cube to assist their benefactor. Team Mang was driven away by Irish police, prompting Wevv's plan to backfire when all those in the ring attacked him. With the Cube opened, X and Eddie fought through the prison, eventually fighting to a room with an electric chair. Eddie slammed X into the chair with an X-plex, then hit the switch to electrocute him, thus eliminating the champion. While Wevv had Hatchet locked in the Persuader, Rabbi and Villiano continued their fight when Genocide ran to ringside, using a key he had received when he had entered Little Red's office earlier in the night. In the ring, Genocide pulled out a huge hammer and nailed Villiano's face, forcing Lou to throw in the towel. Immediately afterwards, Genocide unmasked to reveal himself as Phantom Lord, who was fired by Villiano three years earlier. Down to four, a number of cornermen were tempted to throw in the towel, especially ICP when Wevv drilled Hatchet's injured ribs into the steel ringpost. Eddie managed to eliminate Rabbi after stomping him with an Air EB4 from the top rope, forcing "Sick" Nick to throw in the towel for his former tag team partner. Wevv and Eddie continued their awkward alliance, double-teaming the injured Hatchet. As Eddie shouted to ICP to throw in the towel before he hit Lowered Expectations, Eddie instead charged Wevv to break-up their alliance. While Hatchet rested, Eddie and Wevv had a ferocious battle, with Wevv scoring the Shakespeare on Ice on a steel chair. Before he could finish Eddie off, Hatchet leveled Wevv with a barbed wire baseball bat to his face, forcing Mr. Mang to throw in the towel. With pinfalls and submissions now counting, the final two men were Hatchet Ryda and Eddie B who exited the DeathCube to take their fight to the top of the cage. Eddie spinebustered Hatchet on the mesh, then locked on a STF, positioning himself towards the open area that Team Mang's ninjas had created. But despite having gone through 19 others in the Royal Beanstalk, Solitary Confinement, and four main events in the DeathCube, Hatchet used the cheers of the pro-Insanity crowd to get out of the submission. Eddie went for the Lowered Expectations, but Hatchet ducked and dropped Eddie with a Witching Hour through the hole, forcing Eddie to freefall 25 feet to the mat below. Hatchet followed up with a flying elbow drop, then pinning Eddie to become the new LPW World Heavyweight Champion. As Hatchet celebrated with ICP, Blackwell, Magic, and various other fan favorites, the post-match celebration was cut short by LPW CEO D. Hammond Samuels and Insanity GM Little Red, who came out to criticize Hatchet's marketability as champion. After beating down Hatchet and containing Hatchet's allies by aid of Public Enemy Risk Control and the CRASH Unit, Samuels reunited The Illuminati with SoL, Phantom Lord, and Krimson Mask. As the prison riot escalated, The Illuminati escaped by helicopter. Reception After receiving critical praise for the Body Count concept to determine its five challengers for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, the Body Count show received overwhelmingly positive reviews. The pay-per-view was awarded the LPW Achievement Award for 2009 Show of the Year, receiving 58% of the finalist vote. In addition, the DeathCube match was awarded Match of the Year for the second consecutive year (winning the honor in 2008 at EndGame). Also, Hatchet Ryda winning the World Heavyweight Championship at the conclusion of the DeathCube match was selected as Moment of the Year. Results * Lou through in the towel after Villiano 187 was knocked out by Genocide, who hit him with a hammer and unmasked to reveal himself as Phantom Lord. See also *LPW Body Count gallery *The 8 Rules of Body Count External links *LPW Insanity proudly presents...BODY COUNT *LPW Insanity presents Body Count - VOTING AND PROMO THREAD Category:Events